Half a Ninja: YANC
by BatLurker
Summary: Yet Another Naruto Crossover. Team 7 of the Leaf visit the rather newish Cursed Springs village. More of a fusion than a crossover, I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Half a Ninja: YANC**

Yet another Naruto Crossover.

* * *

"So... can you tell us again why we were assigned this half-assed mission?" Naruto was ever so tactful.

Kakashi had one arm up holding one of his orange books, casually reading while they walked the mountainside. "Didn't I tell you ten times already?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, but decided to tell Naruto anyway. "This is the tenth anniversary of the creation of the Hidden Cursed Springs Village. While it's a minor ninja village, it's still an ally to ours so Hokage needed someone to send a present."

Naruto rubbed his nose, glaring daggers at Sasuke, who had barely said a word the whole trip to the Cursed Springs Village. "And why do I have to carry the stupid present anyway?" He said loudly, motioning to a crate attached to his backpack.

"Because you're the most stupid." Sasuke replied in a deadpan.

"Why, you bastard!" The small blond jumped up and down, but before he could attack the other genin ninja, their teacher stopped him with his free hand.

"Careful with that, we don't want to break it." He didn't bother to look up from his book.

"What's this stupid present anyway?" Asked Naruto, now dedicating his glaring energies to his teacher.

But before Kakashi could reply in any way, something interrupted him. "Come back here you jerk!" cried a female voice, not too far away.

"Nyah Nyah! I bet you can't catch me, tomboy!"

The silver-haired ninja narrowed his eye, "be ready for anything. Protect the cargo."

Sakura and Sasuke covered Naruto's sides, while the blond boy prepared for anything up front.

A pigtailed boy about their age came running in their direction, being closely followed by girl with short hair. The boy was wearing red and black silk clothes while the girl was wearing some sort of body-armor.

They both stopped on their tracks, just a few feet away from the Leaf Ninjas. "Hey! Who are you?" The boy asked as the girl caught up.

She seemed ready to punch the boy but stopped herself when she too noticed the newcomers. "Hey, look at the headbands!"

Naruto eyed the pigtailed boy with a smug look on his face, "You're looking at the ninja that will soon enough hold the title of HOKAGE! You should show some respect!"

They both blinked at that. "Uh, Hokage? You're from Konoha?"

Kakashi nodded, "I gather you're here to greet us, but we're still a little far from your village"

The pigtailed boy smirked at that and scratched his nose, "we thought it would be fun to explore a little, our Jounin teacher won't mind." He turned to the shorter boy and snorted, "The name is Ranma Saotome, and I will be better than any Kage, so YOU should respect ME!"

The girl promptly clobbered Ranma to the ground, "stop saying stupid things. Besides it wasn't 'we' that thought it would be fun. It was just you."

Ranma massaged the back of his head from the floor. "Ow, ow, ow, you stupid tomboy, you followed me too, so it wasn't like you were complaining."

The girl snorted and then bowed at Kakashi, "please, allow us to escort you to our humble village, my name is Akane Tendo. We're genins from Jusenkyo."

"But she's hardly a ninja, my guess is that her fighting style is sumo!" Ranma quipped.

Her face turned red "WHY YOU!"

"Nyah! Nyah! Catch me if you can!" The boy smiled and they both started running circles around Team 7.

The ninjas from the Hidden Leaf Village sweat-dropped. Kakashi started to think that this mission was some sort of punishment for being late so much.

* * *

After almost an hour of more walking, they arrived to a clearing were a white-haired woman was waiting for them with her hands folded. A boy about the age of the genins was sitting on a nearby tree, smiling at the terrified look on Ranma and Akane's faces.

The woman's right eye twitched. "Hatake Kakashi, is an honor to have you and your students in our village." It was quite clear she really didn't mean that. "I hope my imprudent genins didn't make the trip a Hell on Earth." THAT, she REALLY didn't mean.

Kakashi glanced sideways, expression neutral. "They make Naruto seem quiet, but otherwise they're okay."

The woman nodded and then addressed the Konoha genin, "my name is Kiima, I'm a Jounin from the Hidden Village of the Cursed Springs. You are welcome to stay for festivities." She turned to the boy on the tree and said, "This is Masara, my other student."

Kakashi massaged his chin, "well, we got a package to deliver to your king."

Kiima nodded, "Lord Saffron awaits."

* * *

After Kakashi went to a palace located in the middle of the village, Naruto and the others were left to wander the town. The blond boy frowned at the Jusenkyo genins, "so, why is this village called 'Cursed Springs', seems kinda stupid to me."

Ranma made a face and traded glares with the shorter boy, "well, Leaf isn't exactly a smart name for a village in Fire Country, is it?"

Akane rolled her eyes, "It's got to do with the secret of our village, but we're not allowed to tell to strangers. Not even allies."

"Secret huh?" Naruto smirked, his face gave him away that he was plotting something.

Sakura scolded at him, "don't even try to do anything like back at home, no pranks, okay?"

Naruto pretended to be physically wounded upon hearing that, he made a few pantomimes and then fell flat on the floor. "Ohh, my dear Sakura, so mean!"

The pink haired girl rolled her eyes at that, and turned to Akane. "Say, this is a rather new ninja village, right?"

"It is," Akane nodded, more than a bit of proud in her voice, "My father helped built it."

"Really? But there's not a lot of people here, right?" The Konoha girl said, looking around. As a matter of fact, very few non-ninjas were walking around the town. It was almost as if the whole place was strictly ninja-managed.

"Our village is divided in a few big clans: the Musk, the Phoenix and the Amazons, those mostly tend to their own business and don't leave their districts. But then again there are are smaller clans such as the Tendo and Saotome." Masara said, earning the evil eye from Ranma and Akane, "hey, your clans ARE small."

"Our pops want our clans to be as important as the main ones, so they had the great idea to have us engaged." Ranma added, earning himself a punch in the face.

"Don't tell that to all the people we meet you jerk!"

"You're getting married?" Sakura said with a squeak, "That's sooo, cute!" She smiled in Sasuke's direction. "We could do the same, eh, Sasuke?"

The boy rolled his eyes but then blinked at Masara, "The Musk Clan resides here? I thought they were extinct."

Ranma nodded, not bothering to stand up. "The heir of the clan went to the academy with us, he's a pain in the ass."

"As always, you bark more than you can chow, Saotome." Said a grim voice from behind, suddenly a pulse of blue energy almost hit Ranma as he rolled to the side growled at the attacking party. The pigtailed boy had some sort of pellet prepared between his fingers, just in case.

Three boys faced them, in the middle was a boy with white, blue and pink hair. He had pointy ears and his eyes were orange. "It's good to know you have not weakened since we last met, Saotome." Next to him stood a boy that was almost as tall as adults and on the other side one that looked a few years younger than them.

Naruto blinked, "and who's this dork?"

The tall boy showed his fangs, "you will address Herb-sama in a proper manner, shrimp."

"Hey! Who's a weakling!?"

"He said shrimp," Ranma shrugged, "and I guess you are," He waved his hand at the newcomers, "Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura of the Hidden Leaf, Herb, Lime, and Mint, of the Musk clan. They're on team 4." He then muttered to the konoha ninjas with a smirk on his face, "Herb is always pissed at me because I had better grades at the academy." He went back to his loud voice and said, "why don't we all go eat some Okonomiyaki? It's on me!"

Narute smiled, "now you're talking my language!"

The Musk Heir shook his head, "we're off to a mission."

Lime grinned, "Tofu-sensei says we're ready for a C-Rank mission." He pinched the bridge if his nose, clearly intending to look 'cool'.

Naruto looked smugly at the Musk trio, "that's nothing, we accomplished an A-Ranked mission just a week ago!"

Herb raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Really? That's impressive." His smirk in his face told the others that he wasn't impressed at all. "Then we must catch up with you, big city ninjas. Come, Lime, Mint!"

"Right behind you, Herb!"

Sakura blinked when the Musk boys left. "It's strange."

"Wha- what?" Akane asked between bites. She, along with Ranma and Naruto were already attacking the okonomiyakis, not really paying attention to their surroundings.

Sakura gave the other girl a pointed look, she almost acted like a boy half of the time, it was no wonder Ranma's nickname for her was 'tomboy'. She put the thought aside and answered the question, "usually it's not preferred for a team to be all members of the same clan, does this happen often here?"

Ranma burped upon finishing his fith Okonomiyaki, "Nah, besides they're of different branches of the Musk. And Tofu-sensei is not from any of the main families anyway. That's their Jounin teacher, he's rather cool, knows loads of stuff."

"Not that Kiima is bad or anything," added Akane, fixing a glare at her fiancé

"So, you three have been a team for long?" Naruto asked, amazingly managing to sound like a normal person as he ate three okonomiyakis at the same time, while talking.

"A few months," Masara replied with little emotion.

Sakura absently nodded, "sounds familiar." She turned to Ranma and Akane, "by the way, why would your marriage make your clans stronger?"

"Because our parents are clueless." Akane replied, but shook her head, "Daddy seems to think that Ranma here is some sort of genius. Sure, he's rarely beaten in one-on-one combat, and was top of our class at the academy, but he's an imbecile in anything that doesn't have something to do with being a ninja."

Ranma's face turned red. "Well, Akane here is an klutz in one-on-one combat, but she can pull her weight when it's about fighting hordes." Ranma grinned as he dodged a lighting-fast strike. "But it's more of a, 'join the bloodline limits' of our families together. Quite stupid actually, considering our bloodline limits basically are opposites."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow, it was quite rare of a ninja to freely talk about their own bloodline limits, he was starting to think that the pigtailed boy was even more stupid than Naruto. He quietly listened, but pretended to be more interested in his food.

Akane quickly defused the situation, not wanting to talk about the subject too much, "We better get going, our teachers probably finished their meeting with Saffron. Come on, there's many more things to show you than simple food."

"Yea, well, I could care less!" Naruto grumbled. "I rather eat some more!"

"You mean you couldn't care less," Masara said, sounding like he was trying to be helpful. He actually was giggling at the blond boy inside his head. "If you could care less, then that means that you do care."

* * *

Few facts:

After reading MANY Ranma/Naruto crossovers, I've noticed that many people like to make Ki and Chakra two completely different things, or Ki being just one type of the energies used for Chakra. However, I really don't see any evidence to support this and find Xylix's 'Seven Village Stomp' approach much better than any other. That is, as he said 'The difference between Ki and Chakra is that there isn't one.'

Now, about Bloodline Limits or Kekkei Genkai on the Ranma cast: Many of the abilities characters use in Ranma 1/2 have turned into genetic for specific clans. The Saotome's have the Umisenken cloaking ability. The Tendo's have the Yamasenken's vacuum manipulation along with its 'shout and paralyze' thing. Bakusai Tenketsu is the Hibiki's and Kachuu Tenshin Amaguriken the is Amazon's. The Phoenix and the Musk remain mostly the same.

I did this mainly so that the Ranma cast wouldn't be SO much overpowered compared to the Naruto cast.

The Ranma cast's personalities will remain mostly the same.

This takes place around a two weeks before the Chunin Exams.


	2. Chapter 2

Saffron, supreme ruler of the Cursed Springs Village, stared at the ornate staff that the Leaf ninja had presented him. "I have not seen this in ages, not since it was stolen before the village was created." He said with a quiet, delicate voice. Anyone that knew him would've gathered that there was no small amount of accusatory taint in his voice.

The one-eyed-ninja otherwise known as Hatake Kakashi seemed to smile under his mask, "The Hokage believed it to be the perfect present for the tenth anniversary of your village." If he had noticed how little the Phoenix-man thought of him, he didn't show, or didn't care.

Saffron raised the staff over his head nonplussed, "if the Hokage had thought of doing this six years ago, I would have been able to ascend much quickier." He dedicated the Leaf Jounin a pointed look. "But I am sure that Leaf was not in possession of the Kinjankan by that time."

"Not to my knowledge."

"Never the less, this is a day of joy." He paused, staring at the second crate Kakashi was holding, "don't tell me that Konoha has also managed to recover the Gekkaja!"

Kakashi opened the crate and revealed a similar weapon to the one Saffron was currently holding. "It was on the possession of Zabuza Momochi, Missin-nin of Kirigakure." He handed the crate to Kiima who then put it on a small table next to Saffron's. "Hokage hopes that this will strengthen the bonds between our villages."

Saffron gave him a curt nod, "You can expect at least two of our best Genin teams in the Chuunin exams." He put a hand over the Gekkaja almost as if petting it, "with these artifacts' help, in a few years Jusenkyo may be regarded as force to be respected." He gave Kiima a bratty smile, "perhaps I would be regarded with the title of Kage, even."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, clearly having a different opinion in the matter. He was smart enough to not speak it in front of the man, though. "Konoha is happy to know that you are, Lord Saffron." He bent his head to the side, "it's getting a little late, where can my students and I get some sleep?"

Saffron seemed to be ready to dispatch Leaf's Team Seven when Kiima decided to interrupt her master, "The Tendo's is as good place as any, they have plenty of rooms."

Kakashi nodded, "Tendo eh? Okay, lead the way."

When both Jounin ninjas left the throne room, Saffron frowned, "You lied, Konoha respects me and trusts me. They wouldn't have given me the key to unlocking my full abilities if they didn't."

A shadow next to him materialized into a man, or a woman, it wasn't entirely clear what it was. "They give you gifts with false power to keep you on a short leash, my Lord, you await with patience in hope that they will regard you as a Kage. But you should know better, they're never going to award you such a title, even if you're superior to all of them."

Saffron pursed his lips, his fire aura flared for a moment, clearly thinking of blowing up all the other ninja villages. "They regard me and Jusenkyo as weak, do they?"

The shadow-figure grinned, "Don't think less of yourself, my Lord. They also regard Otogakure as a small, backwater village. They will learn who are their betters in no time."

Saffron grinned like a madman. "Finally, I will be a Kage."

* * *

On their way to the Tendo Dojo the Jounin met their Genin students. Well, most of them, since by the looks of it, Ranma had said something mean again and was being chased by a bloodthirsty Akane.

"Stay put so I can kick you so hard your ancestors will feel it!"

Ranma stopped running for a moment and turned around, sticked her lip out. "Idiot, how would my ancestors feel it?" He dodged a punch, then a spin kick and then turned to run again.

"A kick that transcends space and time?" Kakashi offered and yawned, "How do you stay alive?" He asked Kiima, noticing the twitch in her eye.

"Cynicism, mostly, and they're actually funny some times."

It amused Kiima to no end seeing the kids run around on top of a fence and actually fight on it. But she didn't care for them going out of their way and revealing secrets to outsiders, especially not when the Chuunin exams were so close. She raised her left hand and sent a dozen razor-sharp feathers their way.

Both thirteen year-old ninjas were instantly attached to a near wall. "Now, what will our guests think of our village if you two can't stop fighting?"

She noticed the way the Uchiha kid was looking at her. He had probably realized that she had two extra limbs on her back, despite her best to hide them. It didn't matter much, her blood limit was only shared by one of her students. "Now, I can get you down, but you have to promise not to pound each other."

Ranma folded his arms, "hey I'm not the one doing the pounding!"

Akane looked as red as her name, "I won't pound him if he doesn't give me a reason to!" She exclaimed, not wanting to promise something she wouldn't be able to uphold.

Kakashi grimaced at the two Cursed Springs' genins. "Are they like this all the time?"

Kiima nodded, but didn't stop looking at her students, "I put enough chakra in those feathers to keep you on that wall until sunrise, at least." She gave them a arctic-cold gaze. "And, if you try to get free on your own, they will explode. Now, why don't you apologize to each other?"

Ranma stuck his tongue at Akane, "nya, nya, I won't apologize!"

"Well, then, on sunrise I will kick you to the next world you jerk!" yelled an scandalized Akane.

Kiima looked down and massaged her eyes, "These two are going to be the death of me." She looked up, "okay, you two stay there and resolve your differences, I will drop our Konoha friends on your house Akane, it's big enough to hold them all."

"Yea, yea, whatever." grumbled the girl, not quite amused by the situation.

Sakura eyed Naruto, "I hope Kakashi-sensei doesn't pick up habits from this woman, I don't think I could have that being done to me or poor Sasuke-kun."

"Hey! What about me?"

"You would probably deserve it, dork."

* * *

Almost two hours later, they started talking to each other again. "This is all your fault, tomboy." Ranma said, his arms folded and his eyes closed, he thought it made him look wise.

Said tomboy snorted at the boy, "like you're one to talk, pervert!" She turned to look away from her fiancé.

"Well, you're the one that started hitting me for no reason!" Complained the boy, and tried to free himself from the biding jutsu without setting off the explosive tags, it didn't seem quite possible.

Akane didn't bother to look back at the boy, "you were the one that nearly spilled the beans about all our hidden tricks you moron!"

"Well, at least you have to admit tha-" Ranma stopped saying whatever he was about to when without a single warning it started raining. He almost instantly turned into female version of himself. "Awesome, all your fault!"

"You're incorrigible! And not in the good way!"

The boy turned girl was about to reply but he closed his mouth when he noticed people walking down the street. "Hey, isn't that Team Pig?"

That caught Akane's attention, "Team Pig?" She looked to the side where Ranma was pointing and snorted. Akari Unryuu, Ryoga Hibiki and Mikado Sanzenin.

Ranma grinned, "A Piglover, an actual pig and pigheaded skirt-chaser. Get it? Team Pig!"

Ryoga had his umbrella protecting him from his transformation. He looked up at the pair and grinned, "Ranma, caught again disrespecting girls?"

Sanzenin glared at Ryoga, "we don't have time for you to deal with idots. Sensei is going to kill us if we don't get to the training ground in time."

Akane blinked and looked at Akari, "training ground? Isn't it a little late for that kind of thing?"

The girl riding a giant pig shrugged her shoulders, "We were just told what to do. I think it has something to do with our team-work, it hasn't been as good as it should've been."

"Some ninja you are," quipped Ranma.

Akane blew out a frustrated breath. "Ranma we don't have time for you to antagonize them!" She then looked down at Ryoga and proceded to perform her best 'cute' smile. "Can you help us, Hibiki-kun?"

Ryoga looked up, at first he seemed to be bored with the situation, but then he blushed. The battle suit Akane was wearing wasn't exactly meant for rainy days. "Uh, sure?" He shook his head and looked at Akari who didn't seem to notice his dirty thoughts, "I have just the technique for the job!"

Ranma rolled his eyes, "Great, saved by pig-boy. That's peachy."

Ryoga waved his teamates to move away from him and then seemed to be about to gather his thoughts. "Hibiki Secret Jutsu: Bakusai Tenketsu!" His pupils looked somewhat bigger for a second and then he touched a spot on the wall were the Anything Goes heirs were being held.

Ranma bit his tongue. "I don't think this is the idea I had when I said I was going to be saved by pig-boy, you know, Akane." Just after he finished saying this, the whole structure collapsed. Akane cursed as she forced herself to jump as far as she could. She blinked when one of the feathers were about to explode on her face. "Shit!" She was saved at the last second when Ranma pushed out of the way, the feather exploding on HIS face instead.

Akane landed safely on top of Sanzenin's head. She looked down, with no hurry to move. "That was more dangerous than usual, Kiima-sensei must not like us much."

Their generation's most pervert ninja growled. "Could you get off my head already!" He looked up, half-expecting to see down her skirt, not remembering that she was wearing a battle suit instead.

Akane kicked him, clearly she also didn't remember what she was wearing. "Stupid pig!"

Akari blinked, "hey, pigs are smart!"

"Are not!"

"Are too!"

The short haired girl seemed to be ready to fight the other girl but then remembered her fallen fiancé. "Crap, Ranma." She ran to the side of all the rumble and then glared at Ryoga, "that's your idea of helping?"

The lost boy rubbed his cheek, "you are unhurt, right? That's good enough," He looked down at Ranma, who was crawling his way out of the rumble and considering his expression, he wanted a fight. Ryoga casually put his foot on top of the other boy's head, "isn't it?"

"You're standing on top of him." Akane pointed out, her glare still in place.

The lost boy blushed, but the pig-lover Akari held her ground, "Well, you did kick poor Mikado's head, it's only fair that someone strong like a pig, like Ryoga, would do the same to your team-mate."

Akane arched an eyebrow at Akari, looked at the unconciousus body of Sanzenin and then at Ryoga. "Did you do that to avenge your fallen friend?"

"Friend? ME? With that pervert?" Ryoga jumped back two steps, "hey, just because we're in the same team doesn't mean he's my friend!"

Akane rolled her eyes and picked up Ranma by his pigtail. "Come on, you need to rest."

Ranma was waving his fist at Ryoga, but didn't seem to care that his fiancée was dragging him away. "Come here so I can kick your ass stupid lost boy!"

The Tendo girl waved her hand at Ryoga, shooing him so he wouldn't accept the challenge. "Rest. Or I WILL clobber you now that you can't dodge."

"Uncute tomboy," Ranma grumbled under his breath. He was lucky Akane didn't hear him.


End file.
